


Her Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loved him, like she loved me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> hh_writersblock challenge 37# Blame dependonyou for picking the pairing and number of the challenge ;D
> 
> Again this is 30minutes, expect mistakes- please feel free to point out mistakes if they annoy you.

The moon was low in the sky, creating a shadow over his hands as he played with the rose petals scattered around him. His abdominous body lying beside the cold stone of her grave as he remembered better times.

 

\--

 

They had only a few minutes to be together. It had been a busy week and James was always around her. A tear fell down her face as she whispered in his ear.

 

I love you. I miss you. I want you.

 

He couldn’t hold back his tears either. A burly male that had no time for love, yet here he was, standing in front of a raven haired beauty, sobbing like a small child.

 

\--

 

The tears flowed again freely. Everything in his life he had lost because of James Potter. He remembered the first time he met their son. His eyes stung when the tears increased. That could have been my son.

 

\--

 

The boys’ hair was brown, unruly like his own. He was pale, thin yet his eyes, his eyes where hers. The look of hope on his face when he saw someone had come to rescue him. I can rescue you. I will rescue you.

 

\--

 

He had helped him along. Treated him like his own son. No one found it strange. He was that type of person. Someone to help others, especially those in need. He was a Gryffindor after all, just like her. Although she was pure, unlike him. He couldn’t even graduate, he wasn’t good enough for her. She deserved James.

 

\--

 

‘I don’t love you. I don’t miss you. I don’t want you.’

 

He could see her heart break. She loved him, he knew, but she deserved better, better than what he had become. He wouldn’t be able to provide for her, he wasn’t good enough to protect her and he definitely wasn’t handsome enough for her.

 

She fled. Broken by the person she loved the most. He watched, broken for a different reason.

 

\--

There wasn’t a day that she wasn’t in his mind, but he had succeeded. He made sure her boy lived. The boy that she died for. The one she loved so much. Just like she loved me.


End file.
